Due to increasing transistor densities in modern microchips and growing demand for mobile electronic devices, which have limited battery storage, power consumption has become an important parameter in designing microprocessors and other integrated circuits. Simulating power consumption requires choosing input stimuli (e.g., test case input voltages varying with time) that resemble circuit operation and performing a simulation of a circuit netlist (e.g., textual representation of a circuit) using the input stimuli. Individual circuit blocks may contain a few million transistors and require hundreds of input stimuli for a comprehensive simulation. However, current power simulation methods, such as flat-mode simulation using modern circuit simulators, are computationally expensive and are only feasible for circuits with a few hundred devices or a small set of input stimuli.